othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims List
A claim is essentially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims *'americancheeze': Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) *'AndyLovesCirno:' Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) *[[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]:' Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *[[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer]]:' Merle (Escaflowne) *[[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978]]:' Kallen Kozuki (Geass), Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds), Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion), Soi Fon (Bleach), and Anemone (Eureka 7) *'Belall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) *'Benj1989:' Tayuya (Naruto), Rukia (Bleach) *'BlackAce00:' Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces),Sonia Strumm (MegaMan Starforce), Haru Miura (reborn!), Lacus Clyne (Gundam SEED Destiny) *'Black Men:' Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-on) *[[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou) *'Byzantine Kirby: Kaede Nagase (Negima!) *'Chaosinferno825': Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'cloudstrife2345': Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain). Mistress: Maya Ibuki (Neon Genesis Evangelion). *'CloudvsTidus4Life:' Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!) *'CobaltBlitz': Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf), Mari Illustrious Makinami (NGE: Rebuild) *'Cryptospuridium:' Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) *'CubeKnight': Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) *'Cyberlink420': Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!), Natsume/Sabrina (Pokemon HG/SS) *'Darkness_Heir: 'Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) *'dkrdude3: Kokonoe Rin (Kodomo no Jikan) *'DoomtrainGF:' Shizuka (Queen's Blade) *'Dusk_Thanatos:' Kohaku (Tsukihime) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 Eab1990]:' Coco Yagami (Ever17), Rumia (Touhou), Shiori Misaka (Kanon), any pink-haired girl not taken by StoneCold (including Chibi-Usa), all of Hisayo Mochizuki's roles, most unknown girls that people wouldn't bother to claim otherwise (Hanon and Coco from MMPPP, Alice and Aisia from Da Capo, various video game/visual novel characters, etc.) *'echo_effect89: Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima), Segawa Izumi (Hayate no Gotoku), Chiba Kirino (Bamboo Blade) *'Enclosure:' Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) *'Eta_warrior:' Archer (Fate / Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). *[[Falco777|'Falco777']]:' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Akane Mishima (Kampfer; the untransformed version), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Lisa (Blacksmith), Mina Tepes (Dance in the Vampire Bund), Mikazuki Kiryu & Riko Suminoe (Kiss X Sis), Chiho & Chise Mihara (Kobato.) *'FFXFool: Makoto (Kanon) *'Gamefan7:' Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) *'guitarman170': Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) *[[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]:' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *'IhatethisCPU: 'Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh), Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Lucius (FE7), Li Kohran, Kanna Kirishima, (Sakura Taisen series), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Rei Ayanami (NGE: Nobody Dies. That's right. Fanfic version, dirtbags!) *'IzualUrashima: Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad), Taneshima Popla (Working!!) *'kurtfisto:' Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) *[[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]:' Hisui (tsukihime) *'lamdakastel: Frederica Bernkastel and Lambdadelta (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'Legends Kuja': Konoka Konoe (Negima) *[[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]:' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. *'Lightsnake: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). *'lilchao': Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'Loki: '''Saber (Fate Stay Night), Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok) *[[mario2000|'mario2000']]':' Lina Inverse (Slayers) *[[Mecasonic|'Mecasonic']]':' Erika Furudo (Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru), Another Blood (Demonbane), Baba Tsutsuji (Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo), Rea Sanka (Sankarea), Takane Shishidou (Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo), Yuuhi Shimabara (Neo Ranga), Neo Ranga (Neo Ranga), Yuuka Kazami (Touhou), Tsubaki Minashiro (Soukyuu no Fafner), Isolde Goebbels(Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku), Tendou Souji (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Dark Kabuto (Kamen Rider Kabuto), The Beyonder (Marvel Comics) *'Mister_Feeny: November 11 (Darker than Black), Lion (Lion) *'mogar002/Lord_Mogar: '''Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *'motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *'MSN_06S_Sinanju: '''MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) *'Negima15:' Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'NejiWannabe': Hei (Darker Than Black) *Nytemare457: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *'ozoz_93:' Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) *'pieisthebest:' Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) *'PingothD:' Kanna (Air) *'PsxGamer626': Nina Einstein (Code Geass) *'Pure_LionHeart:' Selnia "Drill" Iori Flameheart (Ladies Versus Butlers!), Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!), Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *'Queen of Lazy:' Marisa Kirisame(Touhou), Yoruichi Shihōin(Bleach), Momo Hinamori(Bleach), Mina Hazuki(DtB2), Elpeo Puru(ZZ Gundam) *[[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]':' Haruhi Suzumiya *[[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera']]':' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *[[RiftBard|'RiftBard']]':' Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku), Umeno Morichise (Mayoi Neko Overrun!) *'Rin Tohsaka': Mac Arrowny (OT) *'Ryo82439:' Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!), Lancer (Fate/Stay Night), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *'sailorpete:' Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) *'SamuraiMike:' Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *'scizzoman:' Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku!), Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club), Chiaki Minami (Minami-ke), Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *'ScrappyDingo: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Sietsa & Tabitha (ZnT), Rin Tohsaka (F/SN), Wolkenritter & Subaru Nakajima (Nanoha StrikerS), Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater), Ayumu Nishizawa (HnG!), Ryomou Shimei (Ikkitousen), Asuka Langley Shikinami & Rei Ayanami (Rebuild), Nowa & Tomoe (Queen's Blade), Yukiko Amagi (P4), Suigintou & Shinku (Rozen Maiden), Pram (Makai Kingdom), Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha), Caro Ru Lushe (Nanoha StrikerS), Road Kamelot & Lenalee Lee (DGM), Natsuki Kuga & Mai Tokiha (My-HiME), Canaan & Liang Qi (Canaan), Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars), ladies of Seto no Hanayome, Asuna Kagurazaka & Akira Okochi & Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima), Black Rock Shooter, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki & Orihime Inoue (Bleach), Nico Robin & Nami (One Piece), Teletha Tessa Testarossa (FMP), Marina Ismail (Gundam 00), Yoko "Yomako" Littner (Gurren Lagann) *'''Scythe: Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *'Serjhe:' Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Azusa Nakano (K-On), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari). *[[XXShadowZ2k6XX|'Shadow']]:' Freddie, Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School), Kino (Kino's Journey). *[[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba]]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) *'sourside21': Kagami Hiiragi *'SSonic06:' Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece), Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches), Maria (Hayate the Combat Butler) *'StarfishHeat:' Yuzumi Yuzuhara (Sengoku Rance) *'Starks': Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever17), Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!), Minami Shimada (Bakatest), Lesser Devil Elyse (My Balls), Nami Hitou (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei) *[[StoneCold2010|'StoneCold2010']]:''' Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Youmu Konpaku (Touhou), Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro), nearly all pink haired girls from shoujo mangas except Chibiusa. *StriderTuna: Miyuki, Yukari Takara, Konata Izumi(LS), Melfina(OS), Mimi(KnJ), Misao(LS), Hikaru(nadesico), Mikuru(Both)(TMoHS), Matsu(Sekirei), Lu Bu(Kohime), Hiiragi twins, Kuroi-sensei(LS), Yuki(TMoHS), Yomiko(ROD), Tiffania (ZnT), Sanae (Touhou) *StrongNerd:' Ushio Amamiya (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross) *'suburbanninja89:' Kaaya (Tower of Druaga), Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-Rei), Nena Trinity (Gundam 00), Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios), Beatrice (Umineko), Horo (Spice +Wolf), Ryofu Housen (Ikki Tousen) *'superangelo128: Akari Mizunashi (ARIA), Sayuri Kurata (Kanon), Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!), Yuuki Kataoka (Saki), Shannon (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi), Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *[[Supremezero|'''Supremezero]]:' Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) *[[TallaricoSan|'TallaricoSan]]:' every female from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (cause nobody else would), Mahoro Andou (do I need to tell you what show?), the girls from Maburaho (I think I spelled it Nozomi right) *'TennesseeVolFan: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) *[[Touphi|'Touphi']]:''' Atma (8th Holy Grail War of OT) *Tylerx27: Kotona Elegance (Zoids Genesis) (Waifu), Kan'u Unchou (Ikkitousen), Lili Rochefort (Tekken), Ayaka Yukihiro (Negima) Namie Yagiri (Durarara) Emily Adachi (Air Gear), Rika Noyamano (Air Gear), Kururu Sumeragi (Air Gear), Simca (Air Gear), Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Gundam 00), Cagali Yula Athha (Gundam SEED) Tear Grants, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss), Aigis (Persona 3), Lunamaria Hawke (GSD), Chun Li (Street Fighter) Currently Unamed Female MC from pokemon Black/White (I CALLED IT FIRST!) *[[UEHacker|'''UEHacker]]:''' Nao Yuuki (My~HiME), Juliet Nao Zhang (My~Otome), Alkaid (.hack//GU), Kazumi Asakura (Negima), Teana Lanster (Nanoha StrikerS) *Ugly Joe: Inoue (Code Geass), Ryo Kunieda (Bleach), Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) *UltimateDragon00X:' C.C. (Code Geass), Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer), Inner Moka (Rosario+Vampire), Mai Kawasumi (Kanon), Feldt Grace (Gundam 00), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3), Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4), Chachamaru (Negima!), Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina), Eri Sawachika (School Rumble), Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist), KOS-MOS (Xenosaga), Kureha Suzuka (Tokko), Shinra Kuonji (They Are My Noble Masters), Misuzu Kusakabe (11eyes), Himari (Omamori Himari), Airi and Alleyne (Queen's Blade), Tia Halibel (Bleach), Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon R), Fatina (Tower of Druaga) *'U Metal': Tenshi Hinanai (Touhou) *[[WoIfShirt|'WolfShirt']]':' Lilly (Katawa Shoujo) *'Zabi:' Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki (Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi (Fresh Pretty Cure!) '''Feel free to update and round out the list, as there are many, many more claims!' Category:Glossary